GEK: A Collection for BEP
by SuperSpecialAwesomeBabyPandas
Summary: A little present for BEP, OC x a bunch of character 1 shots. Chapters shall be rated.
1. Chapter 1

Well, welcome to Gek's small collection of OC x Character stories for Bep. Seeing as it was a mini hate promise ;) Feel free to review and things. Cheers! Gek out!

* * *

Chapter 1: Crow

Life had gotten boring for Crow recently. He went on running the delivery business as he usually did, but something seemed odd. He felt strangely..._hollow_. He'd spoken to Yusei, Akiza and even **Jack **for help and advise as to why he'd feel so down. But, nobody could help him this time. Now, early in the morning, he wandered the streets of New Domino city with his hands in his pockets while ignoring everything around him. His eyes were narrowed on the path he walked on, until he heard a screech and a crash which caused him to look up to the right. "Two drunkards no doubt." He commented, watching the crash victims get medical assistance. It was then, and only then, he heard footsteps approach and as he turned his heart pounded almost instantly.

"Oh my god! What happened?" A voice called over the sound of yelling people and the screams of the pained victims.

Crow looked at the owner of the voice, having to resist the urge to raise an eyebrow at what he saw. The sweet voice belonged to a young woman of about his age, with rather curly brown hair which fell to about a quarter of the way down her back. Dark eyes hidden shining with worry behind a pair of glasses looked at Crow, all concern and fear visible within them. She was short, just like Crow with a height of about 5"3, but looked quite nice in a tea top and denim shorts. She was truly stunning to Crow, and as she approached he remembered she wanted an answer to her question.

"Oh, uh, I think they crashed." He said dumbly, before scolding himself internally. _Of course they crashed, I think she knows that! _He thought crossly, but not showing it as he saw amusement shine in her eyes.

"Wow, I wouldn't have guessed." She said simply, looking at the crash victims and sighing. "Drunkards no doubt." She commented as Crow had only a few moments ago, before looking back to Crow. "You're Crow Hogan, aren't you? The delivery guy for Blackbird delivery?"

"Yeah, that's right." Crow said, "And you are...?"

"Charlotte, but call me Charley. Everybody does around here." Charlotte smiled, watching as Crow nodded.

"Well, **Charley**, would you like to grab a drink with me?" Crow offered, "I'll pay."

"Well then, _**Crow,**_I'd love to." Charlotte smiled, walking away from the crash site with Crow as they chatted away about recent activity in the city.

At the Cafe

Crow smiled as he payed for a coffee for Charlotte, and just a glass of orange for himself. They sat together by a window, enjoying each-other's company. That is...until Crow heard the voice of the one person he did **not **wish to meet right now.

"Hey, is that Crow?" It said, "Oh, it _is!" _The voice sounded almost Australian, hence why Crow was cringing and groaning to himself.

"Oh no..." He moaned, turning and sighing as Jack Atlas walked over briskly. "Uh, hey Jack-"

"Don't 'Hey Jack' me! None of us have heard from you in **hours!**" Jack all but yelled, close to hitting the smaller guy. "Yusei's been freaking out about the fact he hasn't heard from you, heck, even Akiza's grown worried!"

"Jack." Crow growled lowly, "I'm kind of in the middle of a conversation with my...friend." He motioned to Charlotte, then realizing that was a **BIG **mistake as Jack instantly was trying to shoo her away.

"Go on now, shoo, darn fangirls." Jack said dismissively, waving Charlotte away.

"Uh, Crow, I've left my number on the table if you want to call me sometime." Charlotte called as Jack pushed her through the door, waving to him and once Jack had turned away blew him a kiss.

Crow grinned, grabbing the piece of paper and shoving it in his pocket before Jack could take it from him. He winked and waved to her before looking at Jack more calmly, "Let's go. I guess i've got to apologize for making everyone worried."

* * *

Part 1 of 2 done! ;) Enjoy BEP!


	2. Crow

Well, 1 message for BEP. This. Is. WAR GIRL!

* * *

"C-Crow!" Charlotte gasped as her secret boyfriend left a small hickey on her neck. Her arm reached up and twirled around his neck, pulling him closer as she trembled softly. A hand gently covered her mouth as Crow gently shushed her, his lips curling into a smirk against her skin. They had been dating for about a month now and secret meetings occurred often, including sharing things such as hickeys and the cheeky tap to the backside. But, of course, Charlotte now wished to be shown to the world. To be quite honest, so did Crow.

"Yes, Charley?" He murmured against the newly made love bite on her neck, smiling to himself. He loved it when his girl would lose her fiery attitude and become putty in his arms. All he had to do was simply get the right spot. This time, the right spot was her neck.

"W-What if someone hears us?" Charley whispered, trembling into his touch. She heard him chuckle lowly and felt heat pool in the pit of her stomach, causing her to softly whimper.

"That's not likely, Yusei and Jack are out practicing for the tournament coming up, Akiza is taking Leo and Luna out for the day and anyone else who visits knows i'll be busy so they won't come. Not until 6 o'clock at least." Crow ran his hand from the back of her neck down her spine, causing her to shiver.

"But Crow, it's 6:30 now!" Charlotte murmured, her lips against his ear as she held her body flush against his.

Suddenly, the entrance to the garage opened. Light flooded the dark room and the couple ducked behind some bikes to hide from the visitors.

"I don't care what you say, Jack. I totally won that duel!" Yusei said bluntly, not once raising his voice or changing his tone.

"No, don't lie Yusei. I won the duel." Jack retorted, scoffing with disgust.

"If I was lying, i'd be saying that **you **won the duel." Yusei shot back, smiling to himself at his friend's anger and confusion.

Crow quickly appeared from behind the bike, smiling at the two newcomers. "Ah, hey guys."

"Okay, Crow. Who is she and where is she?" Jack said in monotone just as Yusei had to himself a few moments before.

"What?" Crow said, trying to mask the shock and worry in his face.

"There's no need to hide her, Crow. We know you've got a special someone now." Yusei said softly, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Crow gave a sheepish grin as pink stained his cheeks. Everyone in the room could hear a slow, almost sarcastic clap. Charlotte came out from the shadows of the bike, hickey hidden and she had obviously tidied herself up.

"Well, you couldn't hide me forever Crow. I take it this is Jack and Yusei, right?" She said simply, smiling sweetly and standing beside her boyfriend.

"I wouldn't dream to, Charlotte." Crow grinned, looking at Jack and Yusei. "Guys, this is Charlotte-"

"Call me Charley!" Charlotte interrupted, her grin matching Crow's.

"Yes, Charley, my girlfriend." Crow chuckled, his eyes shining as Jack's jaw dropped.

"**You **got a girlfriend?!" Jack yelped in shock, paling and nearly passing our from the stress he soon felt.

Yusei motioned for Crow and Charlotte to leave, grinning. "I'll sort out . You go enjoy yourselves."

Crow grinned as he walked away with Charlotte, hand in hand. He was glad he had such great friends to accept him for who he was and who he liked. He turned and waved before grabbing Charlotte's hand and running. Where to? He didn't know. For how long? Who knows! And who cares, right?!

* * *

DONE~


	3. Jaden

Mwahahahahaha, chapter 3 for BEP ;) ;) ;) This time...someone new me thinks ;)

* * *

Chapter 3: Jaden

"Alright class, listen to me. Cyrus, stop talking. Jaden, need I remind you about detention for a week if you ignore me? **SHUT UP!**"

The entire class went silent, all staring at Professor Banner in surprise as he raised his voice.

"Thank you. Now, we have a new student joining us in the Slifer Red dorm."

Another buzz of conversation sounded through the dorm. Who were they? Were they a boy, or girl? Were they cool, nerdy, nice or mean? Who knew?! The Professor knew! Of course though, there was a catch before they meet the new student.

"Before you get to meet her, you must all present your best cards on a chain, just as Seto Kaiba once had with the picture of the younger Kaiba brother, Mokuba Kaiba."

"This is boring." Jaden Yuki murmured to his friend, Cyrus. He smiled as the blue headed equivalent of a human smurf nodded with a yawn.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like half of us will talk to this new kid." Cyrus agreed, leaning his head on his fist as he stared at the teacher scanning the room. "Oops, heads up Jaden. Professor's looking this way!"

As if on que, Professor Banner placed a cold hand on Jaden's shoulder and gave him a calm smile. "Thank you for volunteering to look after Charley."

"Charley?" Jaden asked, nodding slightly with approval at the name. "Ok, the dude sounds cool. Bring him over, Professor!"

Suddenly, laughter erupted from the back of the classroom. Brown eyes shone in the darkness at Jaden as a young girl stepped out of the shadows, approaching the Professor and the student with a smug look of amusement blessing her features.

"Well then," She said, "It would appear that Slifer red is full of CUTE slackers." She commented, "Also it's full of idiots who don't realize that when somebody is talking to them they need to actually realize when they're being complimented. Don't they, Jaden?"

Jaden shut his mouth from it falling agape. He smiled faintly at her, "Wow, so...you're Charley huh?"

"Yeah, that's right. You're Jaden. Now that introductions are out of the way, how about you show me around? Nobody else here seems to want to..." She pulled a pouty face, trying to emphasize her point when suddenly she was surrounded by all sorts of Slifer Red males.

"We'll show you around!" They chorused, causing Charley to double take when a cheeky smile took to her lips.

"Oh I couldn't be such a burden, but if you i-"

"No no, I can take you." Jaden cut in, a fiery aura surrounding him which nobody except Charley seemed to notice. His face showed good will but his eyes showed jealousy and almost...protectiveness?

More laughter poured from Charley as she nodded, and the duo made their way out of the classroom.

* * *

About half an hour later

* * *

Soft whimpers were muffled through the wooden door of the janitor's closet.

"Jeez, this place is bigger than where I sleep!" Jaden commented as his hands ghosted along Charley's curves. He smirked slightly as the girl trembled beneath his touch, but as he pulled away she'd beg for more with those deep eyes of hers and Jaden, being the way he is, could simply **not **resist.

"J-Jaden!" Charley gasped as the brown haired boy simply kissed along her neck causing each touch of his to send shivers of anticipation to shoot up her spinal cord and leave her feeling empty and desperate for his touch. "Please...stop-" she paused when she felt a hand go down and beneath her skirt. Suddenly, a warm sensation took over her nerves as Jaden rubbed softly at the wet spot on her underwear. She let out a shrill mewl of pleasure and pressed herself further against the Slifer Red desperately, panting heavily.

Jaden suddenly heard footsteps and his eyes sparkled with mischief, he rubbed faster while sucking gently on her neck. This, as you could imagine, left Charley gasping and mewling without question. He chuckled against her neck, keeping this up until he could feel her underwear grow more wet. He moved his hand away and smiled up at her, planting a sweet kiss on her lips.

"W-What in hell's name do you think you were doing?!" She asked, embarrassment filling her.

"Oh, just being absolutely _flawless_"

* * *

Well, GEK, enjoy ;)


End file.
